


Mark's journey to adulthood

by RMei



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Beach Sex, Best Friends, Bikinis, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Come Swallowing, Condoms, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Cute Ending, Day At The Beach, Deepthroating, Dick Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Disco, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Gratuitous Smut, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Lace Panties, Loss of Virginity, Lucas Has A Big Dick, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Mechanics, Multi, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Play, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Panties, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Porque el consentimiento está bien, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Addiction, Sex Jokes, Sex in a Car, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Smoking, Smut, Solo sexo sexo y más sexo, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Stripper Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Suh Youngho | Johnny Has a Big Dick, Switching, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Top Lee Jeno, Top Mark Lee (NCT), Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, Travel, UnU, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Water Sex, Weed, Weird Fluff, World Travel, ball eating, camboy, farmer lucas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMei/pseuds/RMei
Summary: Mark solo quiere viajar, ver mundo antes de ser adulto.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee (NCT) & Everyone, Mark Lee (NCT)/Everyone, Mark Lee/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mark Lee/Liu Yang Yang, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Mi mejor amigo

**Author's Note:**

> Básicamente esto es sexo, sexo y más sexo.
> 
> Inspirado en un juego nopor xd.
> 
> Los tags se irán actualizando con los capítulos.

* * *

— ¡¿Cómo que te vas?! —gritó Renjun, su amigo de toda la vida.

— Renjun, yo... Necesito ver mundo. Necesito crecer por mi cuenta.

— ¿Es por mí? -preguntó el castaño al borde de las lágrimas.

— ¡Pues claro que no! Eres el mejor amigo que he podido tener nunca. Siento haberte dicho esto tan repentinamente. Yo... —señaló su maleta—, ya estoy preparado. Quería que esto fuese de la manera menos dolorosa, pero la he acabado cagando igual.

— Mark... Yo... Antes de irte, tengo que decirte una cosa... —dijo mientras jugueteaba con el borde de su camisa—. Tú... Me gustas.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó el peli negro con una sonrisa.

— Claro, creí que era bastante obvio. Pero ahora que te vas de poco sirve —soltó una risa, pero aún así se notaba la tristeza en sus palabras.

— Aunque no puedo corresponderte, sí que puedo hacer otra cosa.

— ¿El qué?

— Esto —en un rápido movimiento atrapó sus labios.

Mark juntó sus cuerpos en un abrazo, dejando al más joven un poco confundido por lo que estaba pasando.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que el chico que le había gustado por años le fuera a besar.

Las manos del canadiense empezaron a bajar a su trasero, dando un firme apretón.

— Mark...

— Déjame saborearte entero.

— Sí~.

Poco les importó estar en la cocina. Apartaron todo lo de la encimera y Renjun se subió, teniendo al alto entre sus piernas.

Este empezó a frotar ambas erecciones, sacando agudos gemidos de su amigo.

— Mark~, esto...se...siente....se siente bien~.

— Prepárate que aún no has visto las estrellas —quitó ambas camisas y pantalones para seguir rozando sus penes, esta vez deleitándose con la suave y fina tela de los bóxers.

— Te quiero dentro —el castaño empujó a Mark para parase y quitarse su ropa interior. Se desprendió de la del otro y se apoyó en la encimera, dos dedos abriendo su entrada, solo para el chico que le gustaba—. Por favor.

— Joder... —sin pensar ni preparar, el alto se metió de una estocada, provocando un fuerte gemido por parte de ambos—. Que apretado...

Empezó unas embestidas suaves que pronto se volvieron más rápidas. Renjun no paraba de gemir y de mover las caderas con el fin de encontrarse con los movimientos del mayor.

— Eres hermoso, Renjun —confesó con una nalgada.

— Más~, dame más~.

Con unas cuantas nalgadas más y embestidas, los dos llegaron a su límite. Renjun en la encimera y Mark dentro del castaño.

— Mírate. Con toda mi corrida en tu culo —el bajito dio un saltito cuando sintió un beso en su ahora rojiza entrada—. Espero que esto te haya servido como despedida.

— Pues claro —los dos se volvieron a besar—. Te echaré de menos.

— Y yo a ti. Espero que seas muy feliz —los dos sonrieron y se abrazaron fuertemente.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


— ¿Te hace una última ronda?

— Joder sí.

* * *


	2. Pareja universitaria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark se cuela dentro del piso de una pareja universitaria.

* * *

Mark entró por la ventana de la planta baja, haber visto la escalera su un verdadero golpe de suerte.

— Hum... Esto no está mal... —dijo mientras escaneaba la habitación, esta era pequeña pero de veía cómoda.

Perfecta para un estudiante.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —una voz femenina le asustó, casi tropezando con su maleta. Pero cuando vio a la chica sonrió gustoso.

— Vaya, vaya. Menuda belleza —elogió mientas disfrutaba de la desnudez de la chica peli rosa—. Eres hermosa —ante su intento de ligoteo la otra se rio.

— ¿Eres amigo de Jeno? —preguntó mientras seguía secando su pelo—. No me había avisado de que alguien iba a venir.

— Oh, no. Solo me colé en el cuarto.

Antes de que la otra pudiese decir nada, un chico entró por la puerta. Este era alto y fornido, se veía más fuerte, con diferencia, que Mark.

— Ya he vuelt- ¡Quién coño eres tú?! ¡¿Nana?! —se asustó al ver a su novia desnuda—. ¡Hijo de puta! —se lanzó contra el peli negro para pegarle en la mejilla.

El canadiense se calló y la chica lanzó una mirada de preocupación.

— Jeno, ¡para! ¡Te juro que no hemos hecho nada! —la pequeña intentaba parar a su pareja abrazándolo por detrás, pero de poco servíav. ¡Jeno, por favor!

— Júrame, júrame que no le has hecho nada —sus fuertes manos estaban sobre su garganta, apretando cada vez más.

— Lo...juro... —cuando por fin se liberó, soltó un gran tosido, intentando tranquilizar su respiración.

— Dime quién eres y qué haces aquí —preguntó el castaño quien se quitó la chaqueta la camisa para cubrir a su novia.

— Me he colado porque no tengo donde quedarme —contestó incorporándose para sentarse en el suelo.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que te puedes quedar?

— Creí que este sitio era de viejos. No me esperaba encontrarme gente de mi edad —la pareja rio y el canadiense solo bufó molesto—. Mi coche de ha quedado sin gasolina y nunca había estado por esta zona.

— Dame tu móvil —el chico tendió su mano y el otro solo acató la orden. El castaño escribió algo y se lo volvió a dar—. Toma, aquí están las gasolineras y sitios para comprar cosas baratas.

— Gracias, aunque supongo que ahora no estarán abiertas.

— Pues no. Ya es bastante tarde.  
  


— Puedes quedarte —los chicos se sorprendieron ante las palabras de la peli rosa.

— ¡No!

— Vamos, Jeno. Solo será dormir, no va a matarnos ni nada. Solo quiere irse de aquí, es obvio —intentando convencerle, abrazó su torso y puso ojitos de cachorrito—. Porfa~.

— Está bien. Voy a calentar la comida —con un beso se fue con las bolsas de la compra.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Mark, ¿tú?

— Jaemin. ¿Quieres irte de aquí?

— Sí. Quiero viajar, ver mundo antes de llegar a la adultez. Quiero hacer lo que me gusta antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

— Tú sí que sabes como vivir. Nosotros vamos a la uni, así que estamos todo el día ocupados con los estudios y trabajos parciales —el otro solo asintió.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué no te tapaste cuando entré? Osea, todo el mundo se hubiera tapado y me hubiera pegado.

— Porque me gusta mi cuerpo y no me importa enseñarlo —se quitó las prendas de su novio y abrió sus piernas—. ¿Qué te parece? Me lo depilé hace poco. ¿Es bonito?

— Es perfecto —casi por impulso, el alto se acercaba cada vez más a la destapada entrepierna.

— Jaemin... No —Jeno entró con las comida ya calentada—. No sabemos si tiene ETS.

— No tengo, siempre lo he hecho o con vírgenes sin condón y todas las demás con —el extranjero paró un momento todo, lanzando una mirada a la pareja—. ¿No...? ¿Te importa?

— Nah, solemos hacer tríos. Pero Jeno solo se enfada si yo no he dado permiso o él no lo ha dado. 

— Tenemos que estar de acuerdo los dos.

— Yo... -inesperadamente se puso nervioso hablando de esto.

— Quieres hacer un trío —la chica rio y abrió su entrada con sus dedos—. Ataca.

Y Mark pegó sus labios. Su lengua empezó a moverse rápidamente sobre el botón sensible.

— Ah~, eres bueno —Jaemin abrazó su cabeza con sus piernas, tirando un poco de su pelo para hundir más su cabeza—. Sigue así.

Jeno miraba la escena sonriente, viendo como el otro se empezó a excitar con los gemidos de su novia.

Se quitó toda su ropa y se arrodilló detrás de Mark.

— Ah~ —gimió separándose de los labios cuando sintió un fuerte agarre en su erección.

— Shh, tu sigue con tu trabajo —besó su oreja y quitó bajó sus pantalones—. No tienes mal trasero —piropeó con una nalgada.

Mark empezó a gemir cuando Jeno empezó a masturbar su miembro a la vez que jugueteaba con su entrada, mandando vibraciones al clítoris de Nana.

— ¡Ah! —gritó Jaemin cuando alcanzó el orgasmo, sonrió satisfecha y de incorporó para plantar un beso en la coronilla del peli negro—. Lo has hecho bien. Túmbate, disfruta.

El castaño le lanzó a la cama y la peli rosa pudo quitarle la camisa.

— No tienes mal cuerpo. Me gusta~ —empezó a repartir besos por sus abdominales hasta que llego a su pene—. No muy grande pero de tamaño perfecto. ¿Tendremos condones para su tamaño?

— Ahí va —el moreno lanzó un paquete—. Este seguro que le vale.

— Genial —abrió uno con cuidado y se lo puso para empezar a chupar—. Lo siento amor. No hacemos nada si no tienes condón. Espero que no te importe —esta vez se sentó en su miembro para empezar a rozar sus partes íntimas.

— Dos reglas —el canadiense se asustó un poco cuando sintió dos manos abrir sus piernas, dejando dispuesta su entrada—. No folles a Jaemin y tampoco la beses en los labios.

— Ajá... —ya no podía pensar claro. Los dedos de Jeno hacían un trabajo increíble allí abajo y Jaemin se movía como nadie.

— Puedes tocarme —dirigió su mano a su pecho y el mayor masajeó lentamente.

— Que suaves~.

— ¿Preparado? —sin dejarle responder, Jeno metió su miembro, Jaemin cambió su posición y empezó a succionar su miembro—. Allá vamos.

Se hizo bastantes ilusiones pensando que iría lento, pero igual disfrutó cuando empezó a una velocidad brutal.

Lo único que se oía en el cuarto era el choque de pieles, más concreto los testículos de Jeno en su culo. Y cuando Jaemin acarició los suyos empezó a ver estrellas.

Mark era un mar de gemidos y no paraba de revolverse por el placer.

— ¡Ah! —con un fuerte gemido se corrió en el condón.

— Ow~, que mono. Mira su carita de satisfacción —la chica plantó un beso en su mejilla para luego besar a su novio, quien no tardó en correrse pocos segundos después.

Después de limpiar todo, la pareja se tumbó, presionando a Mark entre sus cuerpos.

— ¿Qué tal? —preguntó el estudiante acariciando su pelo.

— Ha sido alucinante —confesó mientras acariciaba distraídamente el cuerpo femenino—. Sois la pareja más caliente que he conocido —los dos se rieron y plantaron besos en su frente.

— Ahora duerme —la chica abrazo su cuerpo para presionar su cara en sus suaves globos—. Mañana tienes un largo camino.

* * *


	3. El taller mecánico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark tiene una avería en el coche.

* * *

— Parece que el motor está averiado —dijo el mecánico mientras revisaba el coche—. Hay que arreglarlo.

— Vaya... ¿llevará mucho tiempo? —preguntó el canadiense con los ojos clavados en el trasero del joven.

— No creo.

— ¿Y será caro?

— Tampoco. No parece una avería muy seria. Antes del anochecer lo tendré arreglado —cuando por fin salió sonrió al alto—. Has tenido suerte —empezó a andar hacia el taller seguido de Mark—. Dime...

— Mark.

— Dime, Mark. ¿Qué hace un joven como tú viajando?

— Quiero poder ver los sitios que quiero antes de ser adulto. Tendré que trabajar y mi tiempo será reducido.

— Te entiendo. Aunque la verdad es que a mí me gusta mi trabajo —empezó a rebuscar y sacar instrumentos—. A veces es cansado, pero me entretiene. Mi padre me enseñó bien.

— ¿Te importa si me quedo? No tengo mucho que hacer sin el coche.

— Para nada.

Una vez con todo lo que necesitaba volvieron al coche. Mark se quedó justo detrás de él y el otro se encorvó para empezar con su labor. 

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo piensas estar viajando?

— Todo lo que pueda. No creo que años, pero al menos varios meses.

— ¿Y no te llevas a tu novia?

— No —rio—. No soy de eso...

— Conque un alma libre, ¿eh? —miró por encima de su hombro para lanzar una sonrisa—. Me gustas, eres de los míos —volvió a coger otra herramienta, asegurándose de sus pantalones cortos subían lo necesario para dejar expuesto las mejillas de su culo—. Eso de estar con alguien para toda la vida... Lo veo cansado.

— Lo mismo digo. Hacerlo sin compromisos es lo mejor del mundo —sonrió cuando el otro soltó una carcajada.

La conversación siguió, haciendo más ameno el paso del tiempo. El joven podía trabajar animado y Mark podía seguir deleitándose con el culo respingón del otro.

Una vez acabado el mecánico cerró la tapa y comprobó que ahora funcionaba perfectamente.

— Bien, ahora que ya está todo listo, a pagarme.

— Está bien.

Los dos volvieron al taller para ver el precio, y claro, al peli negro casi se le caen los ojos al ver lo que le iba costar.

— Mierda...

— ¿No tienes dinero suficiente?

— No...

— Lo siento, amor. El precio es el que es —se levantó para volver al coche y poder guardar sus herramientas. 

— Por favor, no tengo dinero suficiente ahora mismo. Mis padres no me han mandado nada. Por favor, por favor, rebájamelo.

— No sé... No me convences...

— Por favor, haré lo que me pidas. Si quieres trabajaré o algo.

El castaño solo rio y dio la espalda a Mark para apoyarse en el capó. Se bajó los pantalones y sonrió.

— Fóllame —meneó su trasero lentamente y al canadiense se le oscureció la mirada.

El alto cogió los globos para presionar su bulto en el lindo trasero. Acarició las braguitas de encaje y empezó a repartir besos por la morena espalda mientras subía su camisa.

— ¿Te gusta mi ropa interior?

— Me encanta —siguió rozando su pene hasta que su erección se hizo bastante notable, el mecánico sonrió y meneó para atrás, pegando aún más sus cuerpos. Con una sonrisa traviesa, los dos pararon un momento para besarse.

Al contrario de lo que esperaban, fue un beso bastante... ¿romántico? 

No estaban seguros, pero lo único que saben es que se sintió bien.

— Mhm~, que grande eres. No puedo esperar más —y esa fue la señal para que Mark se bajara los pantalones junto con su ropa interior. Apartó un poco las panties y empezó a meter su miembro lentamente—. Oh, mierda —una vez dentro los dos maldijeron por lo bien que se sentía.

— ¿Suave o duro?

— Llámame cursi, pero suave y luego duro, por favor.

— Prefiero llamarte por tu nombre —besó su oreja y empezó a moverse lentamente.

— Dong...Donghyuck...

— Un nombre bonito para un chico bonito.

Donghyuck empezó a embestirse a sí mismo, el peli negro gimió por la repentina sensación. Agarró fuertemente la cintura del castaño y subió el ritmo.

— Oh, si~. Mierda, sigue así —el mecánico empezó a girar su cadera, totalmente perdido en el placer—. Estoy cerca.

— Yo también.

— Ah, ah~ —el cuerpo del coreano perdió todas sus fuerzas y se dejó mover a voluntad del otro, por lo que se sorprendió un poco cuando el alto le arrodilló frente a él y metió su miembro para embestir su boca hasta que sintió un líquido caliente en toda su garganta.

— Todo —ordenó el alto sin quitar las manos de la cabeza de Donghyuck, incluso empujándolo más.

— Ah~ —suspiró el mecánico cuando se tragó todo y sacó el pene ahora flácido. Sonrió tontamente y plantó un lindo beso en la punta—. Estás libre de pagar la mitad.

— ¿Y por tus bragas? —sonrió burlón sacando el dinero, el otro solo sonrió travieso.

— ¿Para ti? Gratis~ —se intercambiaron el dinero y la ropa interior—. ¿Qué harás con ellas?

— Masturbarme —los dos rieron—. Es de las mejores folladas que he tenido, necesito recordar esto.

— Pero yo no tengo nada —ante el puchero el peli negro se quitó la suya y se la tendió.

— Toma, recuérdame para siempre.

— Iug —los dos rieron—. Los lavaré hasta que mueran —los dos sonrieron para abrazarse y besarse—. ¿Te volveré a ver?

— No lo sé, pero si paso cerca de aquí, ten por seguro que sí —con un beso en la frente y un apretón en el trasero contrario se metió en su coche. El coreano se agachó y se dieron el último beso.

— Me has gustado, Mark.

— Y tú a mí, Donghyuck.

— Buen viaje.

— Hasta pronto —con una sonrisa arrancó el coche y se incorporó de nuevo a la carretera.

No lo iba a negar. El joven atrapó parte de su interior. 

Nunca había sentido algo así con nadie y la verdad es que le dolió un poco tener que irse.

Al menos cada vez que se quitara los pantalones y viera el encaje blanco, se acordaría de él y de cómo follaron en su coche.

* * *


	4. Disco time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark se para en una discoteca para beber y fumar.

* * *

— Un _shot_ , por favor.

— ¡Marchando un _shot_! —una vez se lo dio, pagó y fue a sentarse cerca de la pista.

Para descansar un poco del largo viaje, decidió meterse en una discoteca que había cerca de las afueras de una ciudad. 

Nunca venía mal pasarlo bien.

— ¿Vamos a fumar? —oyó a unos amigos.

— Joder sí. ¿En qué habitación están? 

— En la 108 —dicho esto los chavales se levantaron y subieron las escaleras.

Curioso, Mark les siguió. Si era gratis eso de fumar el iría de cabeza, y si era maría aún mejor. 

Vio a los chicos entrar a una habitación, miró por la rendija y lo único que vio fue humo. Con una sonrisa se metió en la habitación de al lado, encontrándose con dos jóvenes tirados en sofás enfrentados y una gran pipeta de agua en el medio de la mesa, el humo de cánnabis inundó sus fosas nasales y solo pudo sonreír satisfecho.

— ¿Quién eres? —el chico rubio le miró y se reincorporó, Mark se sorprendió de lo atractivo que era incluso con los ojos rojos y la sonrisa tonta.

— ¿Eres la puta? —esta vez un fornido peli negro le preguntó. Era masculino y se veía increíblemente caliente con su camisa negra medio abierta y pantalones apretados.

— No... Yo solo quería fumar —los amigos sonrieron y el más fornido de ambos palmeó su muslo con una sonrisa.

— Ven aquí, hermoso —sin pensarlo mucho Mark se sentó, pero como él también sabía jugar, se sentó justo en su entrepierna, sonriendo cuando el otro agarró posesivamente sus caderas.

— ¿Has fumado alguna vez?

— Pues claro que sí —tomó una boquilla y dio una profunda calada. Cuando sintió el humo colarse en sus pulmones, se tumbó en el pecho del otro—. Esto es vida —siguió fumando ante la atenta mirada de los otros. Cuando estaba colocado soltó una risa tonta—. Joder...

— Ya vemos que tienes experiencia —el peli negro besó su cuello—. Me llamo Johnny, el maricón de ahí es Jaehyun.

— Soy Mark.

Mark empezó a mover sus caderas, haciendo que el alto soltara suspiros y maldiciones.

— Mierda, también tienes experiencia en esto, ¿eh? —quitó su camisa y jugueteó con sus pezones—. Eso, gime para mí.

— No me dejéis solo —el rubio se colocó delante de el y se bajó los pantalones, ahora su pene medio duro estaba delante de su cara—. ¿Sabes chuparla bien? —pasó su punta por los suaves labios y sonrió cuando el otro intentaba metérselo, dando pequeñas lamidas—. Bien —agarró su mandíbula para abrirla y meter su miembro—. Oh, que caliente.

— Parece que nuestro Makku quiere acción —quitó sus pantalones y tiró un poco de los panties de encaje, disfrutando de como hizo rebotar un poco el glúteo del peli negro—. ¿Te va el encaje? —apartó la tela de la entrada y sacó su ya erecto falo para rozar la punta—. De espaldas.

Los tres se movieron para acomodarse. Johnny ahora estaba entre las piernas de Mark y el rubio no paró de embestir su boca.

— Joder —maldijo el mediano cuando el canadiense empezó a masturbarlo a la vez que lamía sus testículos—. Eres bueno —agarró su pelo cuando se los metió completamente en la boca.

— Te has ganado una recompensa, Makku~ —acarició sus blanquecinas piernas y quitó con cuidado la ropa interior—. Abre, no tengas miedo —cuando vio la morena entrada sonrió y la lubricó al igual que su pene—. Voy a entrar.

Johnny empezó a embestir, ni muy lento, ni muy rápido, justo como a Mark le gustaba. Finalmente Jaehyun se corrió en su boca y se separó, dejando respirar al peli negro. El americano sonrió y apartó los húmedos cabellos para besarle.

— Eres hermoso.

— Yo también quiero —el grito del rubio interrumpió el momento—. Ya sabes que hacer —la sonrisa del otro hizo asustar un poco a Mark, aferrándose fuertemente cuando Johnny le hizo sentar en su miembro.

— Va a doler un poco —el canadiense le miró confuso, pero cuando sintió el otro miembro adentrarse lo entendió todo.

Cerró los ojos y apretó la camisa del alto. Soltó un par de lágrimas que Johnny besó. Una vez los dos dentro, soltó un gemido.

— Duele.

— Lo sé —el mayor le dio un beso en la coronilla y los dos se empezaron a mover lentamente.

Al principio lo único que sentía Mark era dolor. Pero a medida que se movían más rápido empezó a sentirse bien, sobre todo gracias a que Jaehyun ponía lubricante para que todo fuera más fácil.

— Más rápido —al oír esto la pareja agarró fuertemente al pequeño para acelerar sus movimientos.

El peli negro sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. Con el cánnabis en sus venas y ambos hombros brindándole placer, estaba en el cielo. 

Johnny le volvió a besar y sintió que el otro beso su cuello mientras pellizcaba sus duros pezones.

— Voy a- —sin siquiera acabar la frase, se corrió tan fuerte que parte acabó en la cara del mayor. Esto hizo reír a los tres y se volvieron a besar.

— Mark~ —gimió y acabó en dentro de él al igual que su amigo. La pareja salió cuidadosamente de él y se tumbaron en el sofá—. ¿Lo has disfrutado? —preguntó el americano acariciando su espalda.

— Mucho.

— ¿Tienes sueño? —el otro solo asintió y el mayor sonrió cuando se acurrucó en su pecho—. Duerme, estaremos aquí hasta que despiertes.

— Tranquilo, no te robaremos —los tres rieron tontamente y Mark cerró los ojos, abrazando el fornido cuerpo.

* * *


	5. Playa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark decide ir a la playa para pasar el día.

* * *

— Un zumo, por favor.

— Toma —el peli negro pagó y se levantó para darse una vuelta por la playa.

Una de sus partes favoritas de viajar solo era poder ir todo el tiempo que quisiera a un sitio y no preocuparse de si tenía que trabajar mañana o estar pendiente de los demás.

Se paró para poder admirar el mar, por fin había conseguido la paz que necesitaba.

— ¡Ey! —una voz femenina le hizo sobresaltar—. Aparta, me quitas el sol.

Cuando Mark se dio la vuelta vio a una chica pelinegra, bastante guapa, y con el ceño fruncido. Sin poder evitarlo su mirada se bajó y casi le sangra la nariz por la imagen: la chica tenía un mini bañador de estos que los hilos se cruzaban y que en un falso movimiento sus pezones se mostrarían. Vamos, que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, estaba casi desnuda.

— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? 

— Em —sacudió la cabeza—, lo siento —se apartó pero no se alejó del lugar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Has perdido algo?

— No.

— Piérdete —el tono serio solo le hizo reír.

— ¿No te han dicho que hay que ser amable con los extraños?

— Me estás molestando. Fuera.

— Venga, no me eches que estoy solo aquí —se sentó junto a la chica, sin importar llenarse de arena.

— ¿Estás de viaje?

— Sip, solo por el mundo —el comentario hizo reír a la chica.

— Me llamo Chittaphon —tendió su mano y Mark sonrió.

— Mark.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viajando?

— Unas semanas y las que me quedan.

— Que guay... Ojalá poder hacerlo. Yo con mi trabajo no me llega.

— ¿En qué trabajas, si puedo saber?

— Bailo en un club —contestó sonrojada—. Sé que no es el trabajo más digno, pero a mí me gusta.

— No digas tonterías, todos los trabajos son dignos —Chittaphon solo sonrió.

— ¿Quieres pasar el día conmigo?

— Me encantaría.

Los dos sonrieron y se levantaron para empezar a dar una vuelta.

Mark por primera vez tuvo una conversación agradable y larga. Esta chica se parecía mucho a él y por eso le caía bien. Estuvieron andando un rato hablando de la vida y sobre todo del viaje del canadiense. Y el menor supo que le había caído bien cuando no intentó patearle cuando le tocó el culo por "accidente".

— Venga, vamos a bañarnos.

— Yo... no tengo bañador.

— Tengo uno en mi mochila de sobra, te servirá —ambos volvieron al lugar donde la chica se había asentado—. Mira, ¿te sirve? —al ver la cara sonrojada del alto solo se rio—. ¿Qué? ¿Muy pequeño?

— Em... —cogió el tanga negro—. Demasiado.

— Venga, no puede ser tan malo, algo que tiene que tapar.

— ¿El que tienes cubre más?

— Pues... —abrió las piernas y Mark tuvo que controlarse para que su pequeñín no se emocionara.

Cuando dijo que era un mini bañador no mentía, era un **mini** bañador. La parte de abajo tenía la tela suficiente para tapar la parte centrar de su coño y su otra entrada, dejando todo lo demás al aire.

— Me...Mejor me quedo con esto —los dos rieron.

El peli negro se desnudó ante la atenta mirada de la bajita. Menos mal que estaban en líneas traseras porque si no todo el mundo le hubiera viso.

— Guau, eres más grande de lo que me esperaba —el canadiense paró sus movimientos para mirar su miembro.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí, no eres muy grande pero tampoco pequeño —la mano que se posó le sobresaltó—. Eres del tamaño perfecto —sonrió y se levantó—. Venga, vamos a bañarnos antes de que se enfríe.

Una vez puesto el bañador-tanga, el canadiense corrió como una bala al agua, intentando que la gente no se fijara en las pintas que llevaba. Chittaphon le siguió a su ritmo, meneando lentamente sus caderas haciendo suspirar a uno que otro hombre del lugar. Cuando se metió al agua se acercó al peli negro.

— Estás tan tieso que pareces un palo de striptease —rio pasó sus brazos por su cuello y saltó para enganchar sus piernas en su cintura—. Solo te falta ser mucho más alto.

— Oye, que tampoco soy tan bajito —dirigió sus manos al trasero de la otra, suspirado cuando la peli negra empezó a rozar sus partes íntimas—. Espera...

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no te gusto? —presionó su torso, haciendo que el bañador se moviese y revelara sus duros botones—. Porque yo te haría mío aquí y ahora~.

— Mierda...—alcanzó su bañador y liberó su duro miembro—. ¿Cómo lo hacemos si que nadie se dé cuenta?

— Allí hay unas rocas y poca gente va —señaló a sus espaldas—. Vamos —le cogió la mano para nadar hasta allí.

Una vez seguros de que no había nadie, empezaron a besarse. Ten bajó totalmente la parte de arriba del bañador, dejando que al otro acariciar sus pechos mientras ella bombeaba su pene. Más tarde se apartó la parte de abajo y rozó su clítoris con la punta, haciendo gemir a ambos.

— Espera, no tenemos condones.

— No importa, sé que no tengo ninguna enfermedad y tomo la píldora.

— Está bien—metió su miembro y gimió por la extraña sensación del calor del interior de la bailarina y el agua.

— Más~ —la chica empezó a subir y a bajar rápidamente mientras acariciaba el pectoral de Mark.

El alto agarró fuertemente sus nalgas y empezó a embestir a la misma velocidad hacia arriba. Sus movimientos cambiaban por momentos, enterrándose profundamente y girando sus caderas para después seguir con las embestidas.

La peli negra intentaba subir lo más que podía para luego aterrizar profundamente, encantada con el placer que le brindaba. Agarró la cara de Mark y plantó un sonoro beso, riendo por la cara de sorpresa.

— Voy a- —el menor cerró los ojos fuertemente y su agarre se profundizó.

— Venga, dámelo todo, Mark —Chittaphon gimió agudamente en su oído cuando se corrió, abrazando fuertemente el trabajado torso.

— ¡Chittaphon! —finalmente se corrió dentro de ella, moviendo sus caderas lentamente—. Ah~.

— Eso es... lléname~... —abrazó su cabeza para dejarla en su cuello—. Buen chico~.

Una vez tranquilizadas sus respiraciones, volvieron a ponerse bien los bañadores.

— Se nota que eres bailarina —los dos se rieron y la bajita le dio un pico.

— Cuando quieras vienes a verme, te haré un baile exclusivo para ti.

* * *


	6. OnlyFans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark conoce a un chico con onlyfans

* * *

— 4965,22 ₩, por favor.

— Aquí tiene —cogió las bolsas y salió de la tienda de conveniencia.

Empezó a caminar hasta su coche cuando alguien le paró en un esquina.

— Tú.

— ¿Me llamas a mí?

— ¿Quién si no? —Mark entre cerró los ojos desconfiado y se acercó despacio. El chico también se acercó y se sorprendió, pues parecía bastante joven—. ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Mark.

— ¿Tienes ganas de follar?

— A todas horas -sonrió travieso.

— ¿ETS?

— Nunca.

— ¿Activo o pasivo?

— Los dos.

— Sígueme —empezó a andar hacia el callejón, cuando vio que el otro no lo seguía se paró—. ¿No me vas a seguir?

— ¿No me vas a robar?

— No —rio y cogió su mano para arrastrarle—. Me llamo Yangyang.

— ¿Yangyang? ¿Eres chino? —el otro le lanzó una mirada sorprendida.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

— Mi amigo es chino, me ha enseñado bien a diferenciados —el menor se rio.

— Además de guapo, gracioso.

— Por cierto, ¿a dónde vamos?

— A mi apartamento.  
  
  
  


Una vez allí, Yangyang se quitó toda la ropa, quedando desnudo y se tumbó para ver algo en el móvil.

— Listo —miró a Mark—. ¿Qué? ¿No te vas a desvestir?

— Eh... Ah, sí —dejó sus bolsas en la puerta y se desvistió.

— ¿Es este tu tamaño? —le enseño una caja de condones y solo asintió—. Perfecto. Ven —palmeó su lado y le enseñó su móvil—. ¿Sabes que es OnlyFans?

— Una página con suscripciones de pago para ver porno.

— Bien —sonrió y besó su mejilla—. Tengo una cuenta, y tengo que grabar vídeos, pero hace poco corté con mi novio. Mis fans demandan menos solos y más acostadas con otras personas. ¿Estarías dispuesto a ayudarme?

— Claro —cogió el móvil y abrió la cámara. Empezó a grabar a un sonriente Yangyang, que dirigió su mano a su miembro.

— Me gusta —bombeó más rápido, haciéndolo excitar.

El castaño viendo que ya estaba duro completamente, se lo metió en la boca. Mark agarró su pelo con cuidado y movió sus caderas.

El canadiense intentó ser lo más silencioso posible, pero la lengua del chino estaba haciendo maravillas en él y no pudo evitar soltar gemir guturalmente.

El pequeño se apartó y dejó un beso en la punta, guiñando a la cámara. Se puso en cuatro y empezó a jugar con su entrada.

— Mgh —gimió cuando se metió un dedo.

El alto solo podía grabar a la vez que se tocaba por las vistas.

— Métela, por favor.

El mayor acató la orden, y con el objetivo fijo en su trasero, metió su miembro, ya cubierto, lentamente.

— Ah.

— Eso es —el peli negro comenzó con un ritmo suave, acariciando todo lo que podía de la blanquecina piel.

— Más fuerte —Yangyang apretó fuertemente las sábanas cuando su ritmo cambió y ahora solo se oían los gemidos del chino y su choque de pieles—. Sí.

— ¿Te gusta? —paró un momento para agarrar su brazo y ponerlo detrás de él—. ¿Te gusta que te folle delante de una cámara, eh? ¿Para todos tus seguidores? ¿Qué eres, una puta? —rio cuando notó al otro estremecerse por sus palabras.

— Sí, soy una puta. Dame, dame más.

— ¿Es que no tienes suficiente? —chocó más fuerte y le nalgueó, grabando el rebote de su nalga.

— Más.

— Oh, eres de esas putas. Como te encanta que te azoten —siguió castigando su trasero, alternando cada mejilla hasta que quedaron totalmente rojas.

— Voy a- —el castaño se desplomó en el colchón con un sonoro gemido.

— No —Mark levantó sus caderas—. Yo no he terminado, bebé —siguió arremetiendo hasta que por fin se vino en el condón.

Antes de que pudiese parar de grabar, el menor se reincorporó para quitarle el preservativo y lamer los restos de semen del falo.

— Buen chico —acarició sus cabellos—. Sonríe —cuando lo hizo paro de grabar y dejó el móvil en la mesilla.

— Joder —Yangyang se desplomó en su almohada—. Eso ha estado mejor de lo que me esperaba —el canadiense rio y sonrió enternecido cuando el anfitrión se durmió.

— Ahora eres un auténtico angelito —besó su coronilla y le tapó con las mantas. Aunque, antes de levantarse, el agarre de su brazo le paró.

— Quédate —suplicó con una sonrisa cansada.

— Está bien —se metió junto al chino y se enterneció cuando el otro abrazó su torso para dormir pegado a él—. Buenas noches, Yangyang —besó su coronilla de nuevo y se acomodó para cerrar sus ojos.

* * *


	7. El granjero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark se para en un pueblo y conoce a un granjero.

* * *

— ¿Y qué hace un mozo como tú aquí?

— Solo estoy de paso. Aunque la verdad es que este lugar es agradable.

— ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Aquí todo el mundo es amigo, incluso si eres uno de fuera! —la gran energía del alto hizo sonreír a Mark—. Me llamo Yukehi, por cierto.

— Mark.

— ¿Mark? Me gusta tu nombre. Tiene carisma —el nombrado se rio.

— ¿Carisma? En todo caso eres tú el que tiene carisma.

— ¿Quieres que te enseñe el rancho?

— No tengo otra cosa que hacer, así que, por qué no.

— Venga —los dos salieron del bar y se dirigieron a el campo—. ¿Y a dónde vas exactamente?

— A ningún sitio. Solo viajo por el país —el otro sonrió.

— Eso me parece muy valiente de tu parte. ¿Viajar solo a esta edad tan joven solo para poder cumplir tus sueños? Chico, ya soy tu fan —el moreno rio cuando vio el sonrojo de Mark—. Lo digo en serio, ya me gustaría a mí viajar por todo el mundo.

Cuando llegaron a la granja, lo primero que hizo Yukhei fue arrastrarle a el establo.

— Mira, este es Lucas -acarició a el caballo que aceptó gustosamente su toque—. Es el chico más fiel del lugar. Desde que lo encontramos abandonado no se a despegado de mí. Pero no te confundas, es más rápido de lo que crees Y ese de allí —señaló a uno blanco—. Se llama Ten, porque es la mejor de todas —hizo un ademán para que el bajito se acercara y le susurró—. Creo que Lucas está colado por ella. Pero no le digas que lo sé —los dos rieron.

Poco después fueron donde las gallinas y de paso las dieron de comer. El granjero le dio a probar varios alimentos artesanos y decir que Mark estaba sorprendido era poco. Realmente estaban buenos, hasta le compró varias cosas para su viaje.

Antes de volver al pueblo, el alto le ofreció montar en caballo.

— ¿Estás seguro? Conociéndome seguro que me caigo.

— Tranquilo —le tomó de la mano para entrar en una caseta. Abrió un cajón y sacó dos pantalones—. Toma, estos son para poder montar sin resbalarte —sin pudor ninguno se quitó los pantalones vaqueros.

— Es...Está bien -hizo lo mismo y cuando estuvieron listos volvieron al establo.

— Lucassss, te toca muchacho —abrió la puerta y le sacó del lugar—. ¿Sabes subir?

— No...

— Ven —posicionó su cuerpo dando la cara al caballo—. Pon tu pie ahí y apóyate en el lomo —el bajito lo hizo y se elevó, para evitar una caída desastrosa, el moreno empujó su trasero para ayudarle—. Ahí —más tarde él también subió.

— Yukhei, yo no sé cabalgar.

— Tranquilo, eso déjamelo a mí —cogió la correa y por fin empezaron a moverse.

Al principio era un trote lento, pero una vez alejados de la granja, empezaron a acelerar.

Mark se concentraría más en el viaje si no fuera porque su entrepierna rebotaba constantemente en el lomo del caballo. Se empezó a sentir como el mayor pervertido del mundo por excitarse por el rebote mientras cabalgaba.

— ¿Quieres hablar de tu erección? ¿O hago como que no la he visto? —el caliente aliento del otro en su oreja le hizo estremecer.

— Es que...

— El trote, tranquilo, a veces pasa —rio y paró al caballo. Bajó y ayudó al canadiense para atar al animal.

— Lo siento —Mark se dio la vuelta avergonzado.

— No pasa nada —Yukhei le abrazó por detrás—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— Sí... —suspiró cuando las grandes manos se metieron en su ropa interior. El moreno le apoyó en un árbol y acarició su miembro.

— Hmm, ya estás bastante duro, ¿tanto te ha excitado el cabalgar un caballo? —rio cuando el otro le pateó suave.

Bajó toda su ropa hasta las rodillas y se agachó para separar sus nalgas.

— Nada mal —pegó un lametón y Mark se aferró al árbol.

La lengua del granjero empezó a moverse lentamente, a su vez, el bajito movía sus caderas, dejándose llevar por el placer.

— Voy a follarte, ¿te parece bien? —sonrió cuando el peli negro asintió impacientemente.

— ¡Mierda! —se sorprendió el de ciudad cuando miró por encima de su hombro—. Eres grande, no sé si entrará.

— ¿Tienes miedo de mi polla de caballo? —acarició su punta en la entrada, sonriendo burlón cuando el otro se sonrojó.

— No...No digas esas cosas.

— No te hagas el inocente ahora —con su propio miembro golpeó su nalga—. Relájate —escupió su mano para restregarlo por su longitud y empezó a entrar dentro de Mark.

— Yukhei —los dos suspiraron pesadamente cuando entró completamente.

Lo que no se esperaba el bajito fue que el otro sacara lentamente su miembro para volver a meterlo de una estocada.

— ¡Ah~!

Las embestidas de Yukhei eran rápidas y profundas. La mente del canadiense se puso en blanco y juraría que sus gritos del nombre del granjero se oían hasta el pueblo.

— Tan caliente~...

Mark se encorvó incluso más y arqueó la espalda. Sus ojos rodaron de placer y agarró la muñeca del alto para evitar caerse, pues sus piernas ya estaban hechas flan por el maravilloso trabajo pélvico del alto.

— Eres tan sexy~ —la mano de Yukhei masturbó su miembro, sobre estimulando al pobre canadiense.

Con unas estocadas más el peli negro se corrió en la hierba, y más tarde el moreno dentro de Mark.

Cuando sacó su pene sonrió al ver todo el líquido blanco que empezaba a salir de él.

— Mira, ahora tienes mi leche artesanal —dijo divertido y le nalgueó—. Wow, te atrapé~ —cogió en brazos al pequeño antes de que cayese completamente—. Vámonos, ya —subió sus pantalones y le besó lentamente—. Vamos a la caseta para cambiarnos y luego te acompaño al coche, ¿sí? —solo recibió un asentimiento.

Cuando volvieron al establo, el dueño ayudó a Mark a cambiarse.

— Ha estado genial —confesó con una tonta sonrisa. El alto solo le besó.

— Vamos a tu coche.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


— Que sepas que me ha encantado pasar la tarde contigo, Yukhei —bajó la ventanilla para despedirse.

— Para mí también ha sido una gran tarde. Espero que pases por aquí otra vez.

— Claro, tengo que venir a por más _leche_ —los dos rieron y se dieron el último beso—. Adiós —encendió el motor y se fue alejando cada vez más del pueblo.

* * *


End file.
